


Perhaps

by Woofbun



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofbun/pseuds/Woofbun
Summary: Sometimes a rain meant something more, felt different more.Based on Lucifer’s new UR+ card animation.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 73





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here on AO3 so ı wanted to keep it simple.  
> My Twitter account is jjj_k97.

The rain felt like arrows piercing his soul. It rained bleak and smelled rotten in Devildom.

“Sometimes I can feel the dirtiness on my skin. All the blood I shed, all the calamity I have brought upon with these hands.”

So perhaps even for a demon like Lucifer, a wretched storm like this served as a purification. 

To feel the dirt come out of his skin, his soul that was covered in mud, an abomination of what his feelings has come to upon all these centuries. “But would it be enough?” he thought. 

Perhaps he wanted to fly off to the skies, to the Celestial Realm where the sun shined all day. He wanted to scream at the blazing sun and burn off, before the dawn’s light would shine upon him, before he could actually have a chance to reach the sun. 

He wanted to be purified of his sins like a prayer reaching their damnation. 

Dissappear like the Morning Star he was in the sky. Never to be seen. “But would it hurt enough?“ he thought

But the rain hold him. Then he felt something. 

Between the raging storm and pouring tears, he felt a sensation that dizzied him. A touch

The rain felt like water lillies blossoming, emerging from the depths of the muddy swamps. 

“What are you doing in the rain Lucifer?”

He felt your touch on him, on his skin, on his soul, everywhere.He felt your touch in the rain.

“Come under the umbrella! You will catch a cold” 

He would have normally. But this time he wanted to be under the rain.

And perhaps, the rain felt like your touch soothing his soul.


End file.
